Sanctuary
by Physhy
Summary: The girls have a night out, that brings them closer together .


Title: Sanctuary  
  
Author: Physhy  
  
Disclaimer: y'all know it's owned by Joss, Mutant Enemy and a bunch of other people whose boots I'm not worthy to lick . So leave me alone with my fantasies, unless of course you want a starring role, in which case, drop me a line .  
  
Summary: Some of the girls have a night out which leads to some interesting discoveries .  
  
Feedback: You know we all live for it so drop me a line, whatever your opinion may be .  
  
"Okay, so why are we stuck here researching while everyone else gets to go have fun . "  
  
"Firstly Faith, you're not researching, you're distratcting those of us who are . Secondly, your cruciamentum is coming up, Giles doesn't want you to be left alone, and give the council the opportunity to try something . "  
  
"Damn, I never thought my eighteenth birthday would be such a drag . Okay, so that's why we're here . How come Queen C has been forced to disdain us with her presence . " Faith asked glancing at the brunette cheerleader who was currently wandering through the stacks .  
  
"Well the demon they're hunting feeds on vanity . We figured she'd be too big of a target ." Willow replied quietly, not wanting to incite another conflict with her long time nemesis .  
  
"Okay, I get that we all have to be together for everyones mutual protection, but why do we have to be here ?"  
  
"Did you have something else in mind ?" the red head asked annoyed, turning the tables on the slayer, who just smirked .  
  
"I think I ould come up with something . Cordy, come on we're goin' out ." the Bostonian yelled into the stacks .   
  
"Sorry, but i am not going to the Bronze with you two . I still have an image to protect ." Cordy protested in her usual manner .  
  
"Good, we're not goin' to the Bronze . But you two have to change . the dress code is black . Don't even try wearing anything else bacause they won't let you in . Let's go ."  
  
"Wait, where are you taking us ?" the hacker asked nervously .  
  
"It's a surprise ." The brunette slayer replied smiling, with a glint in her eye .  
  
*** 45 minutes later***  
  
Cordy parked on main street, as the girls climbed out of the car . faith was wearing her usual black leather pants and a black tank top . Willow followed her wearing black baggy pants and long sleeve shirt . Faith smiled at the bicycle chain that was hanging from a belt loop . her eyes followed the curve of the chain up into Willow's back pocket . (( Nice touch)) she thought to herself . Cordy held up the rear wearing a clingy black dress that was split up the left side nearly to the hip . Faith stopped them just as they arrived at the corner to the alley they needed to go down .  
  
"Alright . Willow and i will have no problem getting in . But Cordy, there's nothing mystical about you so when the guy at the door stops you, just do what you do best . Get me ?" Faith said quietly . Cordy just smiled for a second . "Oh yeah ."  
  
"Good," the slayer continued "this place is called Sanctuary . It has that name for a reason . It's mainly just witches and ravers, but they do get the occassional vamp . Hands off, you can't touch them, they can't touch you . Those are the rules . Oh yeah, and if anyone invites you back to the lounge, say no . The blue room is the sales floor, so uless you know what you're doing, I'd stay clear of that too . last but not least, neither of you can ever say anything to anyone about this place . Deal ?"  
  
"Deal ." Cordy said quietly .  
  
"Sure, but what's on the salesfloor ?" the red haired witch asked, her innate innocence showing through yet again .  
  
"Drugs Willow . Come on ." the brunette slayer replied smiling .  
  
"oh .'  
  
The three girls turned the corner into the alley, and walked up to a big guy stading in front of a large metal door . He opened the door for Faith and Willow, but put a hand in front of Cordelia, blocking her way . The cheerleader looked down at the hand before her and then looked up into it's owners eyes . Fixing the man with the coldest glare she had in her arsenal, and waited . Faith had to hold back a laugh as the man actually shivered before letting the girl pass .  
  
They all continued on with smiles gracing their lips . Walking down a long dark hallway, and then an even longer flight of stairs . As they approached they could feel the pulse of the club growing .  
  
"Almost there ." Faith called out with a wicked grin overtaking her dark red lips .  
  
The club could only be described as throbbing as the three girls walked through the door . The room was smokey, making it even harder to see in the dark room, lit occassionaly by a flickering strobe . There were throngs of people dancing wildly to the beat the DJ was churning out . They began making their way through the crowd towards the bar, where they came face to face with a cute blond girl .  
  
"What'll it be ?" she asked smiling .  
  
"Three beers ." Faith answered, trying to be heard over the music .  
  
"Comin' right at ya ." The girl turned around, and reappeared seconds later with their drinks . Faith paid and they grabbed their beers, turning to survey the crowd . Faith tipped her bottle back, taking a long pull as a dark haired g9irl walked up to Willow . The red head glanced quickly at Faith who smiled and shook her head, indicating that the girl wasn't a vamp .  
  
"You're new here ?" the girl asked, looking her up and down . Willow just nodded in response . Amazingly managing to seem non chalant . "My name's Shannon ."  
  
"Willow ." was all she said in reply .  
  
"Nice name, it suits you . Wanna dance ?"  
  
"Sure ." the red head replied handing her drink to Faith before heading out onto the floor . When she got there though, she began feeling a bit unsure . She looked up at Shannon who just smiled before leaning down to whisper in the shy hacker's ear .  
  
"Just follow my lead . Feel the beat, let it flow into you . Close your eyes ." Willow complied, feeling this new girl's hands on her hips, pulling her closer . Their hips touching, she felt Shannon's breath on her ear . "Just feel the beat ." She whispered . Quickly they began swaying against each other , their pace speeding up to match the music . The song changed and they adapted quickly to the new beat . The pace slightly faster . By the end of the second song, they were blatantly grinding against each other, much to the surprise of the two brunettes still drinking at the bar .  
  
"Did you know she could do that ?" Faith asked, not even glancing at the chearleader next to her .  
  
"Believe me when I say hell no ." she said polishing off her beer . "I don't think Oz does either ." they ordered new drinks and continued to stare at the girl they both thought that they had known before tonights excursion .  
  
Willow and Shannon just kept dancing, both losing themselves in the music and each other . Several more songs had played themselves out when Willow was shocked back to reality by Shannon's voice .  
  
"Wanna go to the lounge ?" the dark haired girl purred seductively . Willow didn't even glance up before her quiet reply fell on Shannon's ears .  
  
"Lead the way ."  
  
"Where are they going ?" Cordelia asked quickly, seeing Willow being led off the dance floor .  
  
"The Lounge ." Faith replied quietly .  
  
"What the hell is the lounge anyway ?" the chearleader asked confused .  
  
"It's where people go to have ssex Cordy .'  
  
"Sure you wanna do this ?' Shannon asked . She looked down at the shy girl she'd picked out tonight . She was surprised by the hunger she saw htere . Willow just reached up and pulled her into a long searing kiss . As the kiss ended she glanced over the red head's shoulder only to see the two brunettes from the bar that Willow had been with . "I think your friends are enjoying the show ." she said with a grin .  
  
"Don't really care ." the witch replied . Their kisses deepened until they found themselves sitting on a couch . Willow laughed playfully as she straddled Shannon's lap . Kissing her way Shannon's neck to her chest .  
  
"Faith saw this as her sign, and grabbed Cordelia's arm leading her away .  
  
"Wait, you mean you're just gonna leave her back there ?' the chearleader asked, her voice nearing outrage .  
  
"yeah I am, and so are you . Let's go get another drink ."  
  
"How can you just leave her there with a stranger ?"  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, Willow's the one in control of the situation back there . She's not being taken advantage of . She's a big girl, and she knows what she's doing . Come on ." Cordy gave up and followed the slayer back to the bar . She quickly put back another drink before heading off to find a dance partner of her own to work off her frustrations . Faith just laughed working her way out onto the floor . Letting go and dancing like only she could . Guys and girls danced around her, hoping she'd notice them . She never really did as her mind was elsewhere .  
  
When she looked up again, Willow was at the bar saying goodbye to Shannon . Faith noticed the dark haired girl write something on a napkin before sliding it over to Willow .((Score, Red got a number .))Shannon walked away, and Faith took that as her cue to check up on the red head .  
  
"Nice ." Faith said watching the girl go .  
  
"Got that right ." the wicca replied before turning to order another beer . "When you guys are ready to go, just let me know . I think I'm done for the night ."  
  
"Somehow I'm not surprised ." Cordy said from behind them ." If you guys are ready to go, I'm good . Besides, I think we should go while one of us is still sober enough to drive ." she smiled before taking Willow's beer . "Right now, that's you Wills ." she finished, taking a drink from the bottle .  
  
"Alright, let's head out ." the slayer said, taking the lead, heading for the exit . Soon they were back on the main drag and began piling into the car .  
  
"So Red, looks like you had a bit of fun tonight ."  
  
"Well, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun . Um, I just want you guys to know, I wasn't cheating on Oz tonight ." Willow volunteered from behind the wheel .  
  
"Don't tell me he dumped you ." was Cordelia's astonished reply .  
  
"No . Actually, I broke up with him . Sorta ."  
  
"What do ya mean sorta ?"  
  
"Well, oz and I were never really dating , we just wanted it to look that way . oz and I are just really good friends . See, he's dating this really nice girl he met on the road whom his parents don't approve of . We hang out a lot, she's really nice . Plus they've both always been really supportive of my lifestyle choices . I just wasn't ready to be out at school, or anywhere else really, so we agreed to look like we're going out . That way he can date Sairah, without his parents knowing, and I don't have to have the entire school look at me like I'm a freak ."  
  
"So, then why did you and Oz decide to stop seeing each other ."  
  
"Well, Oz is gonna go to school with Sairah next year, so he's not as worried about his parents anymore . And I just got tired of pretending to be someone I'm not . We're almost in college, nearly grown up, it's time I started living my life . Instead of hiding ."  
  
"Will," Faith started, "i'm really glad that you felt you could trust us with this . It means a lot to me that you would consider me that kind o friend . "  
  
"Me too, I know how hard it can be to feel like your friends would disown you if they knew who you really were . But you don't have to feel like that Willow . We all love you, no matter what ."  
  
"You know what Cordy, you don't have to feel like that either . You can be whoever you want to be with us, and we'll still be there . You know that right ."  
  
"Staring to figure it out . Thanks guys . You know what, I'm glad we went out like this tonight . "  
  
"Me too ." Faith and Willow replied at the same time . 


End file.
